For example, U.S. Pat. No. 826,862 A describes a releasable footrest for vehicles. The footrest can be releasably secured to a vehicle floor by angled members that are fitted to a first board. A second board that is movably connected to the first board by hinges can be adjusted with respect to a vehicle floor at different fixed angles by a curved member that is pivotably arranged on the second board being moved into engagement with different stops, which are securely connected to the first board by rails.
In order to increase the travel comfort, U.S. Pat. No. 4,984,838 A proposes a removable car floor mat with a removable footrest. The car mat for a floor position of a driver of a motor vehicle comprises a mat that is provided to be received in the floor region and is used by the feet of the driver of the motor vehicle. A footrest having an upper side and a lower side receives, at the upper side during use, a foot of the driver that is positioned with respect to an accelerator pedal of the motor vehicle in such a manner that the foot is supported above a floor of the motor vehicle at a height and angle that is close to a height and angle of the foot of the driver during operation of the accelerator pedal. A securing means secures the footrest to the mat and floor of the motor vehicle in a releasable and, at the same time, secure manner during use in order to prevent the mat from sliding along a surface of the floor of the motor vehicle.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,375,266 B1 describes a footrest having a disengagement device for a vehicle. The footrest is fitted to a frame of a front seat and is pivotably secured thereto in order to be able to be moved between a raised storage position that adjoins a rear side of the front seat and a lowered position to support feet of a vehicle passenger sitting on a rear seat. The footrest reacts to a force above a predetermined level with a disengagement device in order to prevent damage to the footrest, which can subsequently be returned to a position for use or the storage position. In a preferred embodiment, the footrest comprises a generally U-shaped element having an assembly retention device that contains a pivotable coupling with mutually opposing ends of the element in order to enable such a pivot movement. In addition, the assembly retention device and the U-shaped footrest comprise a resiliently deformable stop that extends between the two and retains the footrest in a position for use, which enables the footrest to be able to be pivoted downward if an excessive force is applied thereto.
Furthermore, in the field of vehicle technology it is also known, in the event of a front-end or lateral/frontal impact of vehicles, that a foot of a vehicle driver, which is normally placed on the footrest of the driver side, is often injured. For example, foot fractures can be brought about by a combined movement of a rotation of the foot and a support movement during an impact, particularly when the foot partially slides off the footrest as a result of acceleration forces during the impact.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,727,418 B2 proposes an energy-absorbing vehicle footrest and a method for providing an adaptable footrest. The energy-absorbing footrest comprises a foot support plate, a large number of pins that protrude from a lower side of the foot support plate and a support structure in which a large number of openings that can receive the large number of pins are arranged. Engagement between the pins and the support structure limits introduction of the large number of pins into the openings, and thereby supports the foot support plate in a raised position relative to the support structure until a predetermined force is applied to the foot support plate that brings about further introduction of the large number of pins into the large number of openings and a movement of the foot support plate in the direction of the support structure, wherein energy is absorbed in a permanent plastic deformation of the support structure.
CN 205381175 U describes a foot support plate and a car having such a foot support plate. The foot support plate comprises a main member having a folding structure, which is securely connected to a crumple zone structure of the vehicle in an instrument panel. In an event of an impact, the folding structure of the foot support plate becomes deformed, and a risk of injury with respect to the foot and leg that is supported on the foot support plate can be reduced.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,770,616 B1 describes a deployable foot support arrangement. The foot support arrangement comprises an upper plate that is actuated by an actuator so that the upper plate can be actuated between stored and deployed positions. During deployment, the upper plate is released from a housing by a locking mechanism being moved into an unlocked position. As soon as the upper plate is released from the housing, the actuator provides a linear support function for connection arms of a rod arrangement. In a state driven by the actuator, the connection arms rotate to a secure or adjusted position, whereby it is made possible for a vehicle passenger to use the arrangement as a deployed footrest. During storage, the locking mechanism is coupled to a storage mechanism in such a manner that, when the locking mechanism is actuated, the storage mechanism pulls the connection arms out beyond an adjusted locking threshold angle, whereby it is made possible for the upper plate to fold back into a storage position. The connection device is further provided to fold together under a load that is applied by a vehicle passenger to the upper plate during a collision and brings about a shearing of shearing bolts by which a folding-together action is enabled.
In view of the prior art set out, the field of footrests of vehicles still leaves room for improvement.